


Drunken Mishaps

by babystay97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, but hes a little harsh, chan is just trying to protect his friends, drunk!jisung, established minsung, jisungs a bit of a brat, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystay97/pseuds/babystay97
Summary: The door to the practice room was thrown open as a boy with messy blond hair stumbled into the room.Minho’s smile grew even wider. “Oh, a special guest! Hannie, come say hi to Stay!”The older’s expression faltered a little when Jisung didn’t seem to hear what he had said, instead opting to settle himself in Minho’s lap, wrap his arms around Minho’s neck, and let out a slurred whine of “Minho-hyung!”ORMinho is doing a livestream when he's suddenly interrupted by a drunk Jisung.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 245





	Drunken Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot I wrote for a creative writing workshop at my school and kinda forgot about until now...enjoy!

“How are Soonie, Doongie, and Dori?” Minho grinned as he read out the comment of a fan asking about his cats. “They’re doing fine. Actually, my parents just sent me some pictures of them. Do you guys wanna see?”

He waited until the chat was filled with Stay’s excited replies before he promised, “I’ll post them on Instagram when I have the cha-”

The door to the practice room was thrown open as a boy with messy blond hair stumbled into the room.

Minho’s smile grew even wider. “Oh, a special guest! Hannie, come say hi to Stay!”

The older’s expression faltered a little when Jisung didn’t seem to hear what he had said, instead opting to settle himself in Minho’s lap, wrap his arms around Minho’s neck, and let out a slurred whine of “Minho-hyung!”

Minho struggled to push Jisung off of him. Why was the rapper not using Minho’s stage name? The members of Stray Kids weren’t supposed to use each other’s real names unless there weren’t any cameras around.

_Maybe he doesn’t realize I’m on vlive..._

Minho tried again. “Hannie, turn around. See? Look at the phone and greet Stay!”

Jisung again paid no attention to the older’s words, straddling him further and burying his face into the crook of Minho’s neck. “Hyuuung, I missed yoooouuu!”

“Wha-I just saw you this morning, you-“ Minho let out a gasp of surprise as he felt Jisung’s soft lips brush across his neck. “Hey-Sung, what are you-stop!” He shoved the smaller boy off his lap rather harshly; Jisung landed on the floor with a thump.

Jisung stared up at him, his round eyes filled with glistening tears. “H-Hyung?”

Minho panicked for a split second, thinking he had accidentally hurt Jisung, before the blond boy pouted. “Does Hyung not love Sungie? Was Sungie not good enough last night?”

Minho froze at what Jisung was implying, his eyes darting between Jisung and his own phone that was still broadcasting. His brain was beginning to connect the dots between Jisung’s actions and the slightly sour scent that Minho could now pick up coming from the younger.

_Was Jisung out drinking? Why wasn’t he with Chan-hyung and Changbin in the studio?_

He frowned slightly, but decided he couldn’t focus on that now. He needed to end the livestream before Jisung did something he’d regret later. Keeping one eye on the younger boy, Minho cautiously stood up and made his way over to the phone. Taking his attention away from Jisung for a second, he gave a wide smile to the camera and said, “Stay, it’s getting pretty late. Han and I are gonna go now. See you lat-”

“STAAAAAAY!”

Minho jumped and turned around, face to face with a grinning Jisung. “Jesus Christ, Sung! What are you doing?” Minho hissed, trying to nudge Jisung away from his phone.

Jisung tottered away from Minho’s grasp, giggling as he waved enthusiastically at the camera. “STAAAAYYYY! I love you! And Minho-hyung! But Minho-hyung more! Cause he’s my BOYFRIEND! And he has a really big-”

Minho lunged for the phone, smashing his hand on the screen to end the live before Jisung could continue his sentence.

“-heart!” Jisung finished.

With clenched teeth, Minho turned his steely gaze to the squirrel-like boy. “Han Jisung, what the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

Jisung’s lopsided grin faded at Minho’s words. “Just wanna hang out with Hyungie…”

Minho’s resolve dissolved at the sad look on his intoxicated boyfriend’s face and sighed, reaching out to take Jisung’s hand. “C’mon. Let’s go home so Chan-hyung can yell at us.”

“Minnie-hyung isn’t mad?”

“Yes, I’m mad. _Of course_ I’m mad. You just outed us to the whole world, Jisung. We’re gonna be in huge trouble. But I’m not going to yell at you now, because you’re drunk. You won’t remember anything I say, so there’s no point. Let’s just get you home and into bed so we can be ready for the consequences tomorrow.”

Getting a drunk Jisung into bed, however, was a lot harder than Minho expected. He had to practically carry the smaller boy back to the dorms, as Jisung had trouble walking in a straight line. When they reached the door leading to their dorm, Minho softly let Jisung down so he could get his keys out of his bag. Jisung slid right down to the floor, eyes fluttering shut.

“Oh no you don’t. Don’t you _dare_ fall asleep now.” Minho nudged Jisung with his shoe as he fumbled to unlock the door.

Jisung whined in protest as Minho leaned down to drag him into the dorm when the door swung open.

“Need some help?”

Minho’s head jerked up to see Chan standing in the doorway, arms crossed and one eyebrow arched. Minho chose to ignore the patronizing tone in the leader’s voice. “Yes, please.”

Neither of them spoke another word to each other as they helped Jisung to the couch. Minho half hoped Chan would leave it at that and go to bed, but he knew that wasn’t a realistic thought. He was proved right when the older gestured for Minho to follow him into the kitchen, leaving Jisung to sleep peacefully. Keeping his voice low to not awake the other members, Chan started in on the dancer. “Minho, you _fucking idiot!_ We’ve all worked so fucking hard to keep your secret, and you go and throw it all away on a _fucking livestream!_ ”

“Hyung-”

“How could you let him drink? You know how he acts when he’s drunk. He won’t even remember any of this in the morning, how you guys just ruined our career. I can’t believe you were this irresponsible. I’ve waited so long to debut, Minho, the rest of the team too, and now-” Chan’s voice broke before he could finish speaking.

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I know it’s not enough, but I’m really sorry. And I didn’t let him drink. I thought he was with you and Changbin, I didn’t realize he wasn’t sober when he came in.”

Chan’s eyebrows furrowed. “He was with us. I mean, Changbin and I left a little earlier than him, but he claimed he just wanted to finish his verse before his ideas escaped him. He promised to be home soon. There wasn’t enough time for him to go somewhere else before he went to find you.” The leader’s tone was accusatory, but Minho tried his best to keep a neutral expression on his face.

“Hyung, don’t you have a mini-fridge in your studio?”

Chan stared at him for a few seconds before his eyes grew wide. “Oh. Oh, shit.”

Minho watched as the Australian boy turned and hurried out of the kitchen, heading in the direction of Changbin and Felix’s shared room. Following at a safe distance, Minho watched as Chan threw open the door and stalked to the side of Changbin’s bed. He shook the rapper a little rougher than he normally would, too impatient to wait.

Changbin groaned and opened his eyes to first look up at Chan, then at Minho standing awkwardly in the doorway, then at the clock on his nightstand, and back to Chan. “Hyung, I just fell asleep. What’s so damn important it can’t wait until morning?” He whined.

Chan didn’t answer his question, instead firing one of his own. “Changbin, do you have any alcohol in the mini-fridge in our studio?”

Changbin frowned. “Uh, yeah? I think there’s a few soju bottles in it…” He trailed off at the murderous look on the eldest boy’s face.

“You didn’t stop to think about what might happen if someone else found it?” Chan’s voice rose in volume, and Minho spared a quick glance to Felix’s bed to see if the freckled boy’s sleep had been disturbed. He let out a low groan at the sight of the young Australian sitting up, small hands rubbing at his puffy eyes.

“Chan!” Minho called, grabbing the leader’s attention. He jerked his head in Felix’s direction, and Chan seemed to understand immediately. Pursing his lips, he told Changbin, “We’ll talk in the morning,” before turning to Felix. His gaze softened as he took in the freckled boy’s eyes, droopy from sleep. “Lixie, sorry for waking you. You can go back to bed.”

“M’kay, Hyungie.” The younger Australian fell back onto his pillow and Chan hurried over to fix the blankets Felix had disturbed when he woke up. Minho watched shrewdly as Chan placed a soft kiss on the freckled boy’s forehead before he and Minho left the room, shutting the door quietly. Minho crossed his arms and stared at Chan, a silent challenge in his eyes.

Chan sighed. “Nothing’s happening between us, Minho. He doesn’t...he doesn’t see me like that. I’m just an older brother to him.”

Minho opened his mouth to argue the point that Felix was _obviously_ into him, but Chan cut him off effectively. “And even if we _were_ something more, we would be careful enough not to broadcast that fact on a livestream.”

Minho gritted his teeth. “Y’know what, Chan-hyung? I’m gonna get Jisung to bed and then go to sleep. I’m not talking about this anymore. My relationship with Jisung is _my_ relationship. You don’t get a say in it.” He turned his back to Chan and made to walk away before he felt a grip on his wrist. Minho halted, but didn’t turn back around.

“...I’m sorry, Min. I’m just- I’m scared. Not just for our jobs. I’m scared for you and Jisung, for Felix and myself, the other members. I don’t want you to get hurt. I want to be able to protect all of you, but I _can’t_ , and I’m terrified about what might happen to us.”

Minho stiffened as he felt Chan’s arms wrap around him, his breath hitching when he realized the leader was crying, his tears soaking into the back of Minho’s shirt. Minho stood completely frozen for a few heartbeats before breaking free of Chan’s grasp, only to turn around and engulf the crying boy in a proper hug.

“Channie-hyung, it’s not only your responsibility to protect me. As much as I appreciate your care for all of us, you don’t need to feel at fault for my mistakes. I don’t want you to be stressed because of me, okay? We’ll get through it together.”

“I-I should have tried harder. I couldn’t protect us...he left, Minnie! H-he’s gone. I can’t l-lose anyone else.” Chan sobbed into Minho’s shoulder.

Minho felt tears prick his own eyes as he realized what the older boy was referring to. “You’re not gonna lose us, Hyung. And you didn’t lose him either. There wasn’t anything you could do.” He pulled away and took in Chan’s tear-stained face. “Hyung, it’s really late. You should go to bed.”

“But-”

“No buts. I’ll take care of Jisung, okay? We’ll figure everything out in the morning.”

Chan nodded silently and let Minho lead him out of the kitchen, pausing at the sight of Jisung passed out on the couch. “I’ll fight harder this time. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Minho smiled. “Thank you, Chan-hyung. Now go to sleep before I have to knock you out. You desperately need more than three hours of sleep tonight.”

Chan sighed. “Alright. Goodnight, Minnie.”

Minho wished the leader goodnight and watched him head to his room before turning back to Jisung. He moved to kneel down infront of the couch and reached out to poke his chubby cheek. “Sungie, baby, can you get up?”

Jisung’s eyes fluttered open and he extended a hand to Minho, making grabby motions. “Wan’ Hyungie.” Jisung’s words were still a bit slurred.

Minho fought to keep the smile off his face. “You gotta stand up and walk if you want Hyungie, okay?”

Jisung mumbled something unintelligible and let Minho help him off the couch. He padded dutifully after the dancer, only stumbling once or twice. Minho decided to take Jisung to his own bed, in case the younger one needed something during the night. He wanted to change Jisung out of his clothes and into comfier pajamas, but knew that would be too difficult. Instead, he let the smaller boy fall onto his bed. Dirty clothes, sweaty body, and all. Wow, he really loved the squirrel-like boy to let him in his bed even though he probably hadn’t taken a shower after dance practice that morning.

Minho climbed into bed beside him, pulling the covers up over both of them. He turned to his side to see Jisung looking at him with droopy eyes. “I love you, Minho-hyung.”

Minho wrapped an arm around Jisung’s tiny waist and pressed his lips to the younger’s forehead. “I love you too.”

Minho knew there was going to be a lot of repercussions to deal with in the morning, but for now he just wanted to rest with his beloved boyfriend in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the story! I love feedback, so don't be shy to comment or leave kudos :)


End file.
